ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tales of Thibo and Witherstorm
'The Tales of Thibo and Witherstorm '''is a book being written by LudwigVonKoopa22. It was released on August 12th, 2016, as part of "Minecraftia Month". It is a prequel of the Minecraftia Series and focuses on the lives of Thibo and Witherstorm before Ludwig arrived in Minecraftia. Synopsis ''Two new players join the server Minecraftia, ran by LudwigVonKoopa22. They hear a villager named Jayden talking about the Nether and check it out. After obtaining two of a rare item, a dark wizard wants them. After a deal turns into the creation of the Third Danger, Thibo and Witherstorm must warn Ludwig. Plot Chapter 1: Two New Players New players join the game of Minecraft every single day. However, little did these noobs know that they will become two of the supreme rulers of Minecraftia. "Where are we?" asked Thibo. "I don't know." answered Witherstorm. "I remember playing the game of Minecraft, then I remember feeling nauseous, then, I'm - in Minecraft?" Thibo explained. "Then this must be Minecraftia." said Witherstorm. "Minecraftia?" asked Thibo. "Minecraftia. A quite popular Minecraft server ran by none other than LudwigVonKoopa22. It is set in Hardcore mode, meaning that once you die, you stay dead. Unless you hack yourself in or simply create a new Minecraft account, if you have $26 to burn." Witherstorm explained. "God. If this server is bad, JUST KILL ME! But if it's good, then I'll stay." said Thibo. "Right now, there are two dangers to Minecraftia and an evil wizard called Ravenclaw, but no one's ran into them for ages." said Witherstorm. "Oh. Good." said Thibo. They decided to check the area out. Chapter 2: The Minecraftian Village They had decided to check out the plains biome. There they saw a series of structures. "An NPC Village!" said Witherstorm. "We could stay for the night." said Thibo. "Hello new players! I am Jayden the NPC villager!" said the character. He had a big nose that almost entirely covered his mouth and a presumably abnormally large head. "Hey! Do you mind if we could stay for the night?" asked Thibo. "Not at all!" said Jayden the NPC. "Thank you!" said Witherstorm. Jayden the NPC let them stay in the blacksmiths house. "Nice area!" said Thibo. "Thank you, kind players! Feel free to take anything you like from the chest! Perhaps it can help you if you decide to go on an expedition!" said Jayden the NPC. He left soon after. "That is one nice NPC villager!" said Witherstorm. "They hard to come by?" asked Thibo. "Actually, yeah. Most of them just go "HURNERJSGER?" and don't even talk to you!" said Witherstorm. "HURNERJSGER?" said a villager. "Let's go to sleep." said Thibo. "NO! Let's see what's in the box!" said Witherstorm. "I believe it's called a chest." said Thibo. Witherstorm decided to look in the chest for any special loot. He found a few pieces of iron and two iron swords. "This is good enough." said Witherstorm. "I guess." said Thibo. They did go to bed eventually. They woke up the next morning to find Jayden giving them 14 obsidian. "I heard there's a place called the Nether where you can get really good treasure! Here, take some flint to make a Flint and Steel!" said Jayden. "Oh, thanks!" said Witherstorm. "I've really enjoyed having you here! You were very kind and passive! Not many people are like that!" said Jayden. "Thank you!" said Thibo. They left the village. "I read how to make a portal!" said Witherstorm. "Really? How convenient!" said Thibo. Witherstorm crafted a flint and steel and proceeded to build a 4 x 5 rectangle out of obsidian. He then lit the portal and he and Thibo hopped through it. Chapter 3: The Nether It was a Hellish red landscape with flames covering around 40% of the arena. They saw zombie/skeleton/pig hybrids and floating white ghosts with tentacles. Then, they saw something that wasn't red, but purple. They had found a fortress. "I bet that's where the treasure is!" said Witherstorm. "You think so?" asked Thibo. "I know so." said Witherstorm. They climbed up to the Nether fortress where they found a chest. "Treasure!" said Witherstorm. But to their disappointment, the chests were empty. The entire fortress was stripped bare. Then, they saw some mob heads. "It looks like a zombie head." said Thibo. "It's a different texture. It's clearly a LudwigVonKoopa22 head." said Witherstorm. What they saw next unsettled them. Chapter 4: Skelly Infestation They saw numerous black skeletons that were three blocks tall. Only roughly 10 percent of the herd were regular skeletons. "WITHER SKELETONS!" said Witherstorm. "KILL THEM ALL!" yelled Thibo. They started slaying all of the skeletons. It took a while, but they managed to destroy them all. Inside the pile they saw two black heads. "Wither skulls." said Witherstorm. They picked up one each. "What do they do?" asked Thibo. "Beats me." said Witherstorm. "Maybe they're rare." said Thibo. "They are, believe you me." said a voice. Chapter 5: The Wizard A wizard was unveiled behind the shadows. His clothes were completely black excluding his purple scarf. "They are?" asked Witherstorm. "Yes." answered the man. "So, um, how much are they worh?" asked Thibo. "I'll give you six diamonds. Three each." said the man. "It's a deal!" said Witherstorm. "I'm afraid I'm not carrying them right now. Meet me at the lighthouse in the Ice Spikes. Tomorrow. 8pm. And not a SECOND later!" said the man. "Sure." said Witherstorm. "Ravenclaw." said the man. "What?" asked Witherstorm. "That's my name." said Ravenclaw. Indeed, Witherstorm and Thibo were a little unsettled, but they did want those diamonds. Chapter 6: The Deal They decided to go to the meetup spot the next day. "Ah. You're here." said Ravenclaw. "Yes." said Witherstorm. "Proceed." said Ravenclaw. Witherstorm and Thibo handed over the skulls, and Ravenclaw handed over the diamonds in return. "Thank you. Now, come with me." said Ravenclaw. Witherstorm and Thibo followed Ravenclaw to a Mesa biome and into a cave. "Now. What I will do with these skulls is crucial in stopping Ludwig." said Ravenclaw. "WHAT?!" yelled Witherstorm. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" asked Ravenclaw. "What?" asked Thibo. Chapter 7: Bad Idea "A long time ago, I was a nice man. I was, even, LudwigVonKoopa22's right hand man. One day, a new player came to the server, Tucker. Ludwig eventually replaced me with the new player. I was so mad. Jealous, even. I decided to grief my way back into Tucker's new spot. I was banished from Minecraftia. I returned under the name Ravenclaw2. I made a lighthouse in the Ice Spikes. I was so mad at Ludwig. I went to the Nether, planning to build a Wither and unleash it. I got four soul sand and one skull. I didn't have the patience to find two more. Then I saw you." said Ravenclaw. "What?" asked Witherstorm. "AND NOW YOU DIE!" said Ravenclaw. He spawned in the Wither boss and it started destroying everything in sight. "RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Witherstorm yelled to Thibo. "I AGREE!" Thibo yelled back. They escaped to the Forest biome. It was slightly far away. "That was close!" said Witherstorm. "Yeah." said Thibo. Chapter 8: The Plan They stayed in the forest biome a while. They got bored eventually, however. "We need a plan." said Witherstorm. "Agreed." said Thibo. "We should research this creature, and then warn Ludwig himself." said Witherstorm. "Sounds like a plan of action." said Thibo. "Yeah. We should rest up, however." said Witherstorm. "Agreed." said Thibo. They placed down some beds and got some rest. Chapter 9: The Research They awoke the next morning. "Rise and shine!" said Witherstorm to Thibo. "Today's the day." said Thibo. "Yeah. We need this book." said Witherstorm, pulling a book out of his inventory. "It says here - Um, two dangers?" said Witherstorm. "Two dangers?" asked Thibo. "Elder Guardian and the Ender Dragon - both bosses. I guess Ravenclaw was trying to complete the trinity." said Witherstorm. "Yeah." said Thibo. "We should warn Ludwig!" said Witherstorm. They both ran towards Ludwig's house in the middle of the forest. Chapter 10: Warning Ludwig They soon arrived at Ludwig's house. "Okay. We should play this out." said Witherstorm. "Yeah." said Thibo. But then, they saw Ludwig leave the game. "Crap." said Thibo. "He might come back on." said Witherstorm. They waited for hours, but Ludwig still didn't return to the server. "Maybe he's at a theme park." said Witherstorm. "A theme park? Ludwig isn't a third grader!" said Thibo. "Maybe he's eating." said Witherstorm. "If he's taken three hours then he must be eating a buffet!" said Thibo. "Or maybe -" began Witherstorm. "Or maybe - he has a life outside of Minecraft!" said Thibo. Eventually, Ludwig did return, but in a strange way. For a second, there was a normal human, then the figure spiralled into a blocky zombie. "Run! Run! Run!" said Witherstorm. Characters *Thibo1102 *Witherstorm *Ravenclaw *LudwigVonKoopa22 (cameo) *Jayden Category:Stories Category:Stories Published in 2016 Category:Prequels Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:The Tales of Thibo and Witherstorm Category:Fiction Category:Minecraftia Category:Books